


Under The Shock Of The Moon {A TBHK Siren AU}

by orphan_account



Category: JSHK - Fandom, Jibaku Shounen Hanako Kun - Fandom, Toilet-bound Hanako Kun, tbhk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, They/Them pronouns for Nanamine Sakura, baes, hantia is the minamoto kids’ mother, i lov her - Freeform, lemon deserves screentime, pov: i give lemon a storyline?? not clickbait, she is so bab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A group of unlawful sirens and their ship-wrecked leader, Yugi Tsukasa, otherwise known as Dokusai-sha, plan to raid a nearby ship known as the Raiteijou, inhabited by the Minamoto clan and their crew.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene, Hyuuga Natsuhiko & Minamoto Kou, Hyuuga Natsuhiko/Nanamine Sakura, Minamoto Kou & Minamoto Teru, Mitsuba Sousuke & Yashiro Nene, Mitsuba Sousuke/Minamoto Kou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Teru, c’mon, just let me tug the sail once!” The slightly shorter blonde boy ran up to his brother from behind and yanked the rope a bit too hard. 

“Shh, bro, slow down, you’re gonna mess up the route. We have to stay above the rocks, this is a shallow area, remember?”

”Damn, fine. I’ll go hang out with someone _cool_ then.”

That angsty, ‘no-one understands me’ 14-year-old boy remark was nothing new to Teru Minamoto, the ships captain, and it actually brought a smile to his face. It was hard to get a laugh on board the Raiteijou, even at slapjack night, which wasn’t very fun, considering a good three quarters of the deck have been dropped off the side of the boat. They were pretty sure the jacks were gone, either way, so they’d started slapping 6’s. 

In the back of the boat, which was where the rest of the crew liked to hang out, sat a boy with blonde, almost yellow hair, fidgeting with his fingers like there was something missing in his hands. His little sister Tiara, dancing around with a beautiful purple-haired girl, though not exactly Kou’s type, was dancing around the room, seemingly practicing, catching the eye of the redhead, vigorously cheering her on with a tear in his eye. They all turned to him when he entered the room. He _was_ the assistant to the captain’s assistant, after all. 😎

“Nii-chaaaaan!” The little girl with a hair color, almost identical to Kou’s ran up and hugged his legs, as she was 4 years old and pretty short compared to the crew.

”Hey, Ti.” He smiled warmly and patted her head. That’s what Teru seemed to do, and everyone thought he was cool enough to be 97% in charge, so it’ll totally work with him.

”Anyfing new for the crew today?”

”Nope, no announcements, I just came to see what’s up since Teru keeps kicking me off sail duty.”

”Maybe he wouldn’t kick you off if you did it right, Kou.” The boy with glasses adjusted the latter and looked away.

”Hey, don’t talk crap about me in my face!” 

“Don’t mind me, just adding input~” He went back to kindly watching the purple haired girl dance, effortlessly twirling on the bouncy wooden floor.

”You could go to competitions with those moves, Aoi, good job.” Kou held out a hand for a high-five, which was returned with a high kick on Aoi’s part.

“So Minamoto, do you think we’re gonna have a siren issue here? Teru told us they’re usually around these parts of the water, but he might just be messing with us.

“Nah, I’m sure it’s just a joke. Otherwise he woulda’ told me! Heh. Anyways, it’s almost pitch black out. I’m gonna try to snag the sail from Teru if he’s gone already, you guys go to bed and cover for me, kay?” Kou rushed out, not awaiting an answer, spotting the empty spot at the sail.

The wind was freezing, but he didn’t mind, because any chance he got to feel like the boss man, he’d seize it. Right here, right now, he was the one in charge, no ifs or buts about it! 

“ _Ahoy_!” He whisper-yelled, getting to feel like a real, valuable addition to the Minamoto clan, finally. There’d been tests and tests and more tests his whole life, normally from his grandma, trying to see if he was worthy to take over Raiteijou one day when Teru goes off to travel the world alone, or when their mother passes. Kou lit a lantern and held it over the edge of the boat, looking out at the rocks in the water. The weren’t close enough to hit the boat, thankfully. Or else they’d be in deep shit. He wasn’t very good at steering yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw, since sakura’s enby in this fic, natsuhiko refers to them as “my siren” instead of “my lady”. fitting. ALSO ALSO! they do care ab natsuhiko a lot! but tsukasas kinda bonkers in da head wacko, so they pretend to dislike him so he’s not used as a weakness.

“You really think this’ll work, Tsukasa? Your plans are kinda batshit.” A more feminine boy tugged at the back of Tsukasa’s button up shirt, as he sat on the front if the rock.

”Batshit? Oh, c’mon, Sousuke, trust me on this one! Now, we’re gonna sink it. If you do exactly what I say!” Tsukasa did jazz hands on that last sentence, earning eye rolls from Sakura and Mitsuba. “Now, announce your names and powers so that the person reading this half-assed AO3 fic will know what they are!”

”Huh?” Mitsuba added. 

“Nothing.”

”Alright, uh... I’m Natsuhiko, but you probably know that, and my power is from the wind god, Fujin. My voice can move things in any direction, if I want it to. Pretty cool if ya ask m-“

”I’m Sakura Nanamine. I behold the power of Suijin, whereas I can manipulate water patterns.”

”I don’t know who I’m speaking to, but um, hey. I’m Mitsuba. I have the power of Benzaiten, aka a super-cool god who’s normally associated with love.”

”And femininity!” Tsukasa commented.

” _Ugh._ Buuuut, my thing is that I can use my voice to make anyone who doesn’t know about my power fall in love with me after they hear my special code! The catch, though, is I can only use the power on one person at once. If I try using it on some other person, the effects’ll get dropped on the original person.”

”Alrighty, now that _that’s_ all done and explained, I’m Yugi Tsukasa! AKA, Dousai-sha! The leader of this little old group right here. We like plundering and things of that sort. So, let’s get moving, homies!”

To an average human, the air might feel cold, but to someone who’s in water almost all of the time, it’s warm. Well, not physically warm, but it’s more refreshing. Mitsuba’d felt like he’d rather stay up there forever, on the shore with his friend, than down here, latching onto barnacle boats for a chest of coins Tsukasa’s gonna blow in a week.

If only he were allowed to leave.

“I see a couple other boats, all the way over there! Mitsuba, you hang out right here, we’ll be back in the morning! If we feel like it! _Carry me, Sakura!”_

”I hate you.” Sakura muttered, violently taking him on her back and swimming, her long green tail swashing next to Natsuhiko’s matching yellow one. 

Mitsuba’s tail was nothing like theirs. It was small and dark pink and nothing like he hoped, when he was a little fishy with only an even tinier, barely colored one. He spotted a large boat opposing the direction they’d went forth to. 

_Score._

Maybe, just maybe, taking over a ship of his own, bending a crew to his will, would be an escape from this stupid dictatorship of a 4-person society he’d been in. To be fair, he didn’t care how he got it, he just wanted to be done. Tsukasa may act cute sometimes, in front of other sailors and AO3 writes, but behind the scenes, he was an ass. Mitsuba knew he didn’t deserve this. He was too cute for this dump. So he might as well take over a clan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuba makes an attempt at getting closer to someone on the boat. For no other reason than escape, of course.

“Hello?! Help meeee! I’m drowning!” Mitsuba yelled, in false-pain. A part of being a siren is that you can transform into a human for a period of time, unless you’re abusing your power, then it’ll shorten.

“D-Don’t worry, I’ll be right down!” Kou yanked on the sail rope and threw it down to where he last heard Mitsuba’s voice. Human legs were still odd to him, because he’d only used them for like, 3 seconds at a time during practice. As the sail rope nearly smacked him in the face, Mitsuba latched on and was pulled up by who he expected to be a big, strong man. 

But no.

It was a boy, his height, if not a bit taller with slightly broader shoulders and spiky blonde hair.

”Ouch!” As Kou gave a last tug on the rope, Mitsuba had to throw himself onto the boat, still intertwined with the rope so he didn’t fall.

”Uh, who are you?” The blonde boy said, reattaching the rope to the sail hook.

”I-I’m Mitsuba... My island... Is far away... Can I s-stay here?”

”Um...” Kou kneeled down and went right up to Mitsuba’s face. “Do you want clothes?”

Mitsuba froze for a second, and remembered he was wearing some seaweed. “Ugh, get off me, you frickin’ pervert!”

”Wha- I thought you knew, dude! I wasn’t looking at you anyway-“ Kou turned around, a little shaken from the screechy voice he just heard. “ _Weirdo._ ” He whispered.

Kou threw Mitsuba a random shirt and some pants from Akane’s drawer, that didn’t fit Mitsuba in the slightest, style or size-wise. No point in sacrificing his own perfectly awesome, assistant-to-the-assistant level clothes. “Are you hungry or something? You can stay here for tonight, but I’m kicking you out in the morning. Teru’ll kill me if he finds some random boy hiding on here that he doesn’t trust.”

“Uh... I guess so. Just nothing too **sweet**.”

_Come on Mitsuba, look him in the eye. Say it again. He didn’t hear you._

“Hey, what’s your name, hella-lame earring boy? Or do you want me to call you hella-lame earring boy from now on-“

”It’s Kou.” He turned with a grin on his face, as he took some random things from the pantry and cooked it over a fire pit that’d been constructed on the boat, safely.

” **Sweet**.” Mitsuba said again, directly to his face, coming to sit on the log next to the fire which was acting as a seat for the cook.

They didn’t look at each other for a moment. Kou seemed so lost in thought.

”You’re burning it, earring boy. Whatcha’ thinkin’ about that’s sooo important?” Mitsuba rested his head on his hand and scooted to turn to Kou. 

“Nothing! I’m just-“

”Are you thinking about meee? I know you saw me over there before I got the clothes, you perver-“ Mitsuba grappled Kou’s right shoulder and shook him.

”Could you not?” Kou pouted and stared back at the food on the stick that was chipping with burnt pieces. He wasn’t moving very much, maybe he was just freezing out there in the cold, maybe he didn’t want to move. Probably the latter, Mitsuba thought. It was going exactly how he intended.

“How about we eat that before someone stuffs it in an urn, huh?” The pink haired boy grabbed Kou’s hand and dragged him over to the table. “So, what’s the income like for this boat.”

”Uh- none?”

”Hah- m- what? What do you mean, ‘none’?”

“I’m from a family of these old-timey exorcists. I was never all that good at it, and my mother didn’t want to continue that legacy anymore, so she dragged me and my siblings on this boat. Teru still makes income from some jobs at home and I do community service and volunteering and...” He trailed off for a moment. “What was I talking about?”

“Your old-timey exorcist blood. So, does this boat dock anytime soon?”

”Um, in a week actually! We’re going to see the Nenes! Old family friends, though I’ve only exchanged letters with their daughter. I don’t know what they’re like in real life. Hopefully she’s funny, and pretty, and... sarcastic. And confident. Wow, dude, I didn’t know someone’s eyes could be so big like yours. Uh- you should get that checked out. Or- um- I- go to bed, will ya? I’ll give you my blanket and a potato sack or whatever, you’ll sleep in here. Night.” He rushed out of yet another room, quickly, with his head down in his hands. 

_Point Mitsuba!_


End file.
